


touched;

by fayrenz



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrenz/pseuds/fayrenz
Summary: based on the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran





	touched;

 

Every full moon, their quaint town bustled with people. People came out to bask in the soft moonlight because at its touch the magic within each person found its way out. It was only the full moon’s light… and true love that brought out the magic in a person.

 

Coming out into the full moon’s light was a very brave thing to do for a few. It almost felt like they were revealing who they truly were because their magic was just that. It brought out what truly was in your heart, it was a symbolism of what a person’s soul was like. At times, people wished to hide that part, that truth, because it contradicted what they desired to be in the world. At times, people thought that their magic revealed their weakness. Yet… there were many who stepped out into the moonlight during the full moon, celebrating the magic in them. The town was lit like a festival every full moon, decorated like a bride.

 

It made quite the view from Taemin’s window.

 

* * *

 

Taemin was one of those few who did not venture out during the full moon. He wasn’t embarrassed by that little streak of magic nature had entwined his soul with. He just… did not want to wear his heart in his eyes when he was lonely in the sea of people who were probably in some form of love or the other. He knew there was only so much that the full moon brought out. It was love that made their exposed magic shine with more beauty. He had seen it in his friends. The magic they emanated in the moonlight...and the magic they emanated after being touched by true love- it was different.

 

He often heard them talk of it. Of how at times they struggled to keep their magic from showing. Of how at times… their love overwhelmed them so much that concealing it was beyond them. Of how at times they used the moonlight as an excuse to let it out. Of how at times… all they needed was to let their magic show in their eyes to speak their heart.

 

Taemin could only imagine how it felt like to pass day and night, harboring that kind of love, feeling it overwhelm him enough to let his magic seep into his eyes. He hadn’t thought that one day, this love would be upon him, captivating him through warm, brown eyes.

 

It hadn’t been at sight. It had taken moments. Moments scattered in time. Many might have passed by until _that_ moment had arrived- the one in which their eyes had casually met in the silence after an animated conversation. A sentiment masked in many others now was finally distinct, finally overwhelming. He could feel his magic on the verge of emanating. Something similar to what the moonlight did… yet so, so different, far more blissful, exciting… _magical._

 

He had excused himself in a hurry that day and had rushed to the nearest mirror.

 

Staring back at him were eyes deeply, intricately amber. Surrounding him were trails of amber specks. His magic. Light.

 

As his awe settled in, a modest smile grew on his face. And as he thought of the one who had made him this way, the soft light around him glistened. He blew onto the specks that floated in front of him, forming words, words that were his love’s name.

 

“Minho,” He softly whispered, the way it sounded tingling his ears, sending a flutter through his stomach.

 

As he watched Minho’s name diffuse back into excited speckles of amber light, he couldn’t help but think to himself that now he knew… what it meant to be touched by love.

 

* * *

 

When the next full moon came, Taemin was walking by Minho’s side, walking through their festive town, basking in moonlight. They were only friends and for now, it was enough. Maybe, even for an eternity, it was enough. He knew he might hurt one day, hurt deeply. After all, there was nothing in this world that basked in sunlight forever. Darkness took over the world every night and they were some days, too dark to bear… but there were also days filled with moonlight. Just like this world… his heart, after hurting, after healing, would find light eventually. The light of reminiscence, of love. Of the way memories still remained- the love in them still in his heart. A love stronger, that would then no longer just be in his heart.

 

Until that day came, the day he would speak his heart through his eyes until that day came that would perhaps bring darkness into his life, he decided to at least let his heart roam free at times, letting his love emanate under the guise of moonlight, letting it attempt to reach Minho.

 

These moments, he had to live them fully, if they were to become memories that would illume those dark nights with moonlight.

 

* * *

 

It was a new moon when Taemin left work after doing overtime. Minho was there, holding a coffee for him, wearing his gentle smile. Taemin felt his heart flutter, felt his magic rise from its dormancy at the way Minho’s presence was making him feel. It was growing harder to keep his magic from shading his eyes… and Taemin knew, the day was growing closer… the day he would speak his heart with his eyes.

 

They walked through the park like they did every night that they both worked late. It was only the two of them, sitting a few centimeters apart on the park bench, drinking coffee in a comfortable silence, the only light in the dark, cloudy night being the streetlight a small distance away. It was a much needed peace after a harsh day at work.

 

Suddenly, a melody flitted in the air and Taemin turned to Minho, finding him raise the volume of the radio on his phone. He was unstrapping his sandals after that, softly smiling as he said, “The grass, it feels so cool.”

 

“Does it?” Taemin could not help but smile as well, and he hid it when he bent down, undoing his shoelace. He placed his bare feet on the grass...and indeed, it felt cool, soft… refreshing.

 

It was a new form of bliss, of peace, as they sat like that, listening to the radio. When the third song played, that was when Minho turned to Taemin, “Would… would you like to dance, Taemin?” His smile was gentle, almost the same, save for the streak of modesty that was seeping into it. He got up and extended his hand, “This song… it would be such a waste to not dance to.”

 

Taemin had once daydreamed of this moment. Of a time that they wouldn’t enjoy a song just as friends. Maybe they still would be friends after this dance… and he did not care for it. It were moments, after all, small, many, one by one, that would lead to bigger ones. To the boundary between friends and being something more...to the blur of it. To the moment when his love would be bare as well, waiting on the edge of darkness, hoping that the light of requital would save him from it. And hence he took his hand without further thought because perhaps taking his hand would ignite that light of requital.

 

It was awkward at first, for, they had been close, but never this way. Though it felt foreign, it grew comfortable soon, Minho’s hand resting gently at Taemin’s waist as they swayed. Flitting with the melody was also hushed laughter because they kept stepping on each other’s toes.

 

Minho let go of Taemin’s waist and stepped closer, taking his hands, guiding him to stand on his toes instead, flustered, yet prideful, as he offered to teach him to dance.

 

“Your feet are going to hurt,” Taemin laughed softly, as he slowly placed his foot on top of Minho’s.

 

“It might just be worth it,” Minho whispered, slowly giving their join of hands a pull to make Taemin stand on his toes completely. Taemin wobbled and fell completely into Minho’s arms. Minho secured his fall by wrapping his arms around him, keeping him standing and Taemin held on as well, afraid of falling.

 

It was too close, closer than they had ever been. Taemin had frozen, his flusteredness making him unable to separate himself from Minho. It was too tempting, to stay in the warmth, in the scent that had only subtly wafted around him.

 

Instead of letting go, instead of taking back that small step to make space for their boundary, Minho just wrapped his arms around him better before gently swaying to the music that infiltrated their space. Taemin could only stare at the scenery ahead, feeling his face heat up, feeling the beat of his heart rise up to cloud the music in his ears. His heart was twisting and fluttering at the same time...and he knew it was now beyond him to control the magic his love was taking form within him. It was a relief that they were so close that Minho could not sight his face, the love that perhaps, he was not ready to show yet.

 

Taemin suddenly felt them rise into the air, a panic rising in his stomach as he held onto Minho for dear life, looking down and finding them a couple of feet above the ground. He straightened up slightly, to look at Minho and his brown eyes were now grey, boring into his own… and Taemin’s dark eyes, that had returned to their dormancy momentarily, flared into amber, uncontrolled by the way Minho was gazing at him, uncontrolled at the magic he could sight in them.

 

Minho’s eyes softened when Taemin’s magic took over his eyes. He smiled, softly bumping his forehead with Taemin’s, and Taemin caught it- his moist eyes of relief… of happiness… of love, “And here I was,” Minho whispered, his smile brighter, “Worried for nothing.”

 

Taemin shifted away just the slight, so he could glance at Minho’s eyes again. He was still in disbelief, yet his heart was fluttering in such bliss at what this moment meant, “And I was too,” He whispered, “...for so long.”

 

Minho was overwhelmed at his words, just the way Taemin had been at his. He was gazing at him, the soft, grey magic in his eyes flaring brighter… and Taemin had to turn away slightly in bashfulness, “Stop…” He whispered, “Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“But you’re so perfect,” Minho softly replied, “And I could have controlled my gaze before… but after seeing your heart in your eyes… there can be no other way I can look at you now.”

 

Taemin was flushed at his words, soft speckles of amber light were now surrounding them both, “That… was a bit too much.”

 

Minho chuckled, flushing as well, realizing what he had so brashly uttered, yet feeling no remorse upon seeing amber specks of light float in his view… because it was his truth… and from what he saw, it was Taemin’s as well.

 

“Minho,” Taemin’s soft call distracted Minho from the small speckle he had been watching float and he looked to Taemin, only to find him drawing close, pausing only when their lips were a mere centimeter away. Minho understood his pause and bridged that little gap, kissing him.

 

They broke apart only to kiss again, this time more passionately and as they kissed, Minho lost control of the wind that had been keeping them afloat. They fell onto the grass, Minho atop Taemin and Minho grew flustered, apologizing frantically but Taemin just chuckled, pecking his lips.

 

Minho smiled fondly, kissing both his cheeks before lying down beside him, entangling their arms.

 

“Watch this,” Taemin said and a few speckles before them turned into an amber butterfly. Minho blew onto the little butterfly floating in the air above them and the breeze followed his mind, making the butterfly flutter away higher.

 

“Beautiful,” Taemin whispered, smiling.

 

“Not as much as you,” Minho whispered under his breath, unaware that Taemin had heard him.

 

Taemin snuggled closer, his lips curving in modesty.   _Not as much as you._

 

* * *

 

Many full moons had passed by and many would come to pass. They always walked side by side, arms entangled, their hearts reflecting in their eyes.

 

Many new moons had passed by and many would come to pass. The darkness was always filled with their light of love.

 

They no longer needed their magic to seep into their eyes, to convey the love they felt for each other.

 

And that was when they truly realized what it meant to be touched by love.

 


End file.
